


Soft Reboot

by Molotev



Series: I'm alive (are you sure?) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair Nanami Chiaki, Nanami Chiaki Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molotev/pseuds/Molotev
Summary: Part of a series detailing what might've happened if Chiaki Nanami lived (and had been brainwashed by Junko Enoshima.)Please read the 2 part prologue to this story beforehand, or some things may not make sense to you.





	Soft Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start doing single stories with multiple chapters from now on, so make sure to keep following this one for the meantime. As always, all comments and criticism are allowed and appreciated.

Hajime Hinata was a Future Foundation official. He was known as the head of the rescue department section, and his main team was comprised of the former Remnants of Despair. After all, if anyone knew how all the Monokuma tech worked, it was them. Right now, he was in Towa City, working to destroy the Monokuma Legion and saving any leftover survivors. It was his way to atone for his actions. He only hoped it was enough.  
~  
Chiaki Nanami was walking into the entrance of Hope’s Peak. After she had left the statue, she knew she wanted to see her friends again. She had no idea how long it had been, but from what she had seen, she knew they were fine. Maybe they were there, at Hope's Peak somehow, although it was unlikely because of how trashy it looked now. It had been painted a smooth, clean, pearl color, the gates being replaced with a simple wood fence. The windows had been blue tinted, and glistened in the warm, bright sun. Disgusting. Chiaki Nanami found it disgusting. But if anyone knew where to find despair, it would be the symbol of pure hope.  
~  
They had found the controller. When a Future Foundation officer came into his office and said as such, Hajime knew that he had found the way to save the children from Enoshima. He just had to do some tinkering on it (his skills were rusty ever since he regained his emotions), and maybe finally, he would be able to put an end to the despair in this area. As he dismissed the officer, he stood up to go consult Kazuichi Soda. He had designed the controller, and maybe if he remembered how all the wires worked, they could redesign this so that they could get the helmets to break.  
~  
Makoto Naegi was searching through his files. Normally he was a laid back headmaster, but Kirigiri had told him a woman named Chiaki Nanami had entered the building, asking if they knew the whereabouts of Izuru Kamukura. Why did he know that name? It was incredibly familiar. Here it was, during the Neo World Program trials. She was 1 of the 2 A.I. overseers of the Neo World Program, and.. she was supposed to be dead. Hajime himself had given an account of her punishment. So, why here, why now, had someone calling themselves that appeared?  
~  
Hajime Hinata had just recieved a call over his computer monitor from Makoto Naegi, saying that they were dropping off an extremely important "package" by helicopter. So here he was, waiting on the Towa City HQ rooftop for it to land. He had just made a major breakthrough on the controller, and they had found a way to insert it's functions into an EMP that would disrupt the functions of the Monokuma helmets. But he knew any package from Makoto Naegi would be equally as important as what he was doing here. As the helicopter hovered overhead, he thought he saw someone extremely familiar. But as he shrugged it off, the helicopter landed, he found out he was not wrong. He saw her, in a standard blue hoodie, playing on the pink gaming system that he knew all too well from those days near the fountain, when they would play together. It was her.

She seemed different, though.


End file.
